The Killer Robot Funeral
by Keiko Noriko
Summary: What happened after Penny went to apologize to Sheldon after 2.12? What happened to Monte after that? Just a oneshot ficlet with all of the gang showing what could have happened. No pairings.


When Penny went to apologize to Sheldon for calling Monte just a toy robot – although she really thought that was exactly what it was – she didn't think through all the consequences it would have implied, and specifically when she said "yes, Sheldon, I'll do anything to make it up to you" she just wished she would have given it a second thought. Well, she was a Sagittarius, so she was obviously impulsive; there was nothing she could do about it.

And that explained why she was now wearing all-black and a veil on her face while reading tiny cute cards, all written by Sheldon, for her speech.

There were three knocks on the door, followed by her name being repeated three times and she knew it was time for them to go. She grabbed her purse, put the cute cards there and opened the door.

Sheldon was in the front, wearing all black, Rajesh and Howard were right behind him holding a box that Penny imagined contained the robots, what was the appropriate name for it? Corpse? Parts? And Leonard was in the back with his violoncello. They all seemed unhappy, but this could be both because of the funeral or because, unlike Sheldon, they didn't care that much about Monte.

They all entered the car and Leonard started to drive. Penny wanted to ask where it would be, but she was afraid they were going to say there was a Robot Cemetery, that she wasn't aware of. After a few minutes, Leonard pulled over to an empty land and they all started to walk through it. While they walked along, Penny saw, that there already was a hole for the coffin to get in. And there was a man standing above it, staring at the hole.

He was just as geeky as the guys - tall and skinny with some crazy hair. He looked up to them and shook his head.

"Guys, right on time!" he greeted "and gal?" he looked with curiosity at Penny.

"Yes, she's with us" Howard said with a smirk. Penny gave him the stinky eye and he looked away.

"Thank you for helping us out, Stuart," Sheldon greeted him honestly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I still remember when my Volt died. I'm so sorry for your loss" Stuart replied with a sad voice.

Penny looked at the five guys astonished, all with their heads down, their hands together, looking honestly depressed. She was definitely the peculiar one in that room, as Sheldon had pointed out a few days before.

Howard and Stuart worked on a robe system to carry the box carefully down the hole and after Sheldon's sign, she knew it was time to read what Sheldon had written.

"Monte was not only a toy robot, as some people might consider him," Penny started, rolling her eyes and staring at Sheldon. He nodded in agreement and made a sign for her to continue.

She sighed "He was born January 12th and even though he was only between us for 3 days, he had a part in all our lives somehow," Penny mentally added that his part on her life was to try to put an end to it.

"I can't say what an honor this is to have met him, and I believe I speak in behalf of us all ,when I say he'll always remain alive in our hearts. Goodbye Monte and thank you for everything you proportioned to us in your short, but yet meaningful, life."

As she finished the speech, taking a glance at Sheldon and being surprised how he seemed thankful for her words – well, actually his own words – and sad at the same time for the robot, she honestly felt for them. She remembered when her brother ripped off her Barbie doll and how she felt back then.

Leonard started to play the funeral march while Stuart and Rajesh were pulling the robe. They all watched Monte slowly being carried down the hole with a sad expression, even she was touched about the cause now. When Monte hit the bottom, they all let out a sigh.

Penny raised her hand to pad Sheldon on the back, but before she could reach him, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Alright, now let's take him out of there and bring him to the University," he said to Stuart, who immediately started to pull the robe back to take the box out of the hole.

"What?!" Penny let her jaw drop in surprise. All their grieving seemed to be completely gone now.

"What?" Sheldon asked back, confused "we can't leave him here, most of his parts are not biodegradable and that's why CalTech will still be able to use them."

"But it's your robot, it's your Monte!" she argued.

"So? Sheldon's right, it's still many pieces of iron, aluminum and dangerous substances that shouldn't be wasted," Leonard took side with Sheldon.

"Looks like we'll always have to explain everything to her," Sheldon muttered.

"Fine, so, how about we go get some ice cream now?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"How insensitive of you, we just buried a friend here," Howard shook his head derogatively, followed by the other four geeks.

Maybe someday she would get the hang to talk to _all_ of them.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I last written anything here. Well, this story was actually written for over a year now (when 2.12 was launched) but I never finished it until now, and now I'm back on my writing. Hope you guys like this comeback fic, I thank Tammy for the Beta, she was really helpful. I'm already working on another one shot, this one SP friendship, and I have plans to continue my other fics, too, so I guess that's it for now. See you guys, thanks for the read, your opinion is very important to me!**


End file.
